Embodiments of the inventive subject matter relate to managing coexistence among signaling protocols on a shared medium.
A network of communication devices can share a communication medium (e.g., wires connecting multiple devices) using any of a variety of techniques. Some networks include mechanisms that enables various devices and systems to coexist sharing communication resources (e.g., frequency and time) when installed in a network with common electrical wiring.